


Don't You Know This Cookie's Bakin'

by FallingLikeThis



Category: One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Baking, Flirting, M/M, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingLikeThis/pseuds/FallingLikeThis
Summary: Shawn and Niall make cookies.  At least, Shawn istryingto make cookies.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Shawn Mendes
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46
Collections: Secret Santa Ficlets and Drabbles





	Don't You Know This Cookie's Bakin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flicker_album](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flicker_album/gifts).



> Title is from the song FourFiveSeconds by Rihanna, Kanye West, and Paul McCartney.

“Stop that,” Shawn laughs, smacking Niall’s hand away from the bowl of cookie dough. He’s been stealing little bits and eating it straight from the bowl ever since they finished mixing everything. At this rate, there won’t be any dough left for the actual cookies. 

“Grinch,” Niall pouts, slowly reaching his hand out again, hoping Shawn is too busy placing dollops of dough on the cookie sheet to notice. 

“Don’t do it,” Shawn warns without taking his eyes off of what he’s doing. 

Niall slips his finger into the dough, scooping out a bit and moving to shove his finger into his mouth. It never makes it though, because Shawn catches him by the wrist, turning warm hazel eyes on him. 

“I said ‘ _ don’t _ ’,” he reminds Niall, his lips unable to keep from smiling. Niall thinks that might be his favorite thing about him, how easily he smiles, how beautiful he looks when he does. 

“What are you gonna do about it?” Niall asks, raising a brow in challenge. 

Shawn mirrors the move.  _ Challenge heard.  _ And then he raises Niall’s hand to his mouth and sucks the cookie dough off of his finger. 

“Mmmmm,” he hums obscenely, eyes closed with Niall’s finger still in his mouth.  _ Challenge accepted. _

Niall’s mouth falls open of its own accord and he swallows hard when Shawn opens his eyes and meets his gaze, something smoldering between them that even the pre-heating oven can’t complete with. 

“Fuck the cookies,” Niall says, switching the oven off with his free hand and dragging a laughing Shawn out of the kitchen. 

They’ll finish baking cookies later. For now, neither one of them is hungry for food. 

_ Note to self,  _ Shawn thinks as Niall pulls him toward the bedroom,  _ suggest baking cookies  _ **_way_ ** _ more often. _

**Author's Note:**

> It's not much but I hope you like it! If you did, here is a [fic post](https://fallinglikethis.tumblr.com/post/189907604769/dont-you-know-this-cookies-bakin) you can share. Thank you!


End file.
